vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Septimius
Summary Lucius Septimius (c. 90s BCE – 44 BCE), also known as The Jackal, was a Roman Gabiniani stationed in Alexandria to protect the Ptolemaic kings and queens. He was a member of the Order of the Ancients and the killer of Pompey in 48 BCE. After the Battle of the Nile, he was pardoned by Julius Caesar and he, along with Flavius Metellus, managed to turn him and Cleopatra to side with the Order. He was killed by the Hidden One Aya on the Ides of March, shortly before the assassination of Caesar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons and flails, and even higher with Isu flails Name: Lucius Septimius, The Jackal Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 46-50 years old upon the time of his death Classification: Human, Gabiniani, co-leader of the Order of the Ancients Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Fighter, Weapon Mastery, Remarkable military leader, Pressure Point Strikes, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Statistics Amplification via his Isu flails, which grants him a myriad of other abilities: Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telekinesis, Shockwave Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (On par with Bayek and Aya), higher with melee weapons and flails (Could easily create craters in the ground with his strikes), and even higher with Isu flails (The Isu flails, like most other Pieces of Eden gives its wielders a massive boost in strength, speed and other abilities, and like most other Pieces of Eden that enhance their wielders to the levels of the Isu, Lucius should not be much weaker either with the flail. Easily and violently cratered Aya into the marble ground with his flails) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (On par with Bayek and Aya), higher with Isu flails (Becomes significantly faster than before, was easily catching up to Aya even when the latter used Overpower attacks against him that would normally blitz most other people. Becomes equal to the Isu) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Bayek many times. Considerably superior to the weakest of militia soldiers, who can fodderize multiple crocodiles and hippos in the game with a casual shield charge and even stop them dead in their tracks), higher with the First Civilization flail (Becomes even stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with the First Civilization flail Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Easily took hits from Bayek and survived a brutal beatdown from him), higher with armors, and even higher the First Civilization flail (It took Aya a ridiculously long amount of time to kill Lucius) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with melee weapons. Several tens of meters with his flails Standard Equipment: Standard Gabiniani legionary armor set, a sword and a pair of flails. Later gains access to a set of Isu flails Intelligence: High (Was a remarkable military leader and orchestrated several events and enacted terror over all of Egypt with his plans. Also highly manipulative, as he managed to convince Julius Caesar to join him, and in turn make him the leader of the Order of the Ancient Ones. Also prone to taunting his opponents, as in the case with Aya, where he told her about how her son suffered and brutally perished at the hands of the Order) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Extremely arrogant and paranoid. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Septimius was a rough and coarse individual. Though he loved Alexandria and his wife Nebetia, he could still be cruel, gleefully torturing people and taunting Aya over the death of her son. He was proud to be a Gabiniani and a commander in the Roman army, proclaiming that he would drink and whore with the Gabiniani in the afterlife. This also led to a certain degree of arrogance, as he would often mock his opponents. Septimius was suspicious of most people, constantly believing someone to be after him. This paranoia led him to suspect even his own allies, and he only trusted those he knew with certainty to be allies. He could also be manipulative, helping to turn Caesar into a member for the Order of the Ancients by appealing to his lust for power and his desire of becoming a powerful ruler. Lucius Septimius was a strong and imposing legionary with a large build. He wielded a flail, which he used with tremendous speed and precision. He also wields a sword and was capable enough to go toe-to toe with Bayek, a Medjay. During his final battle with Aya, he was wielding a glowing flail and sword instead of a regular mace, which allowed him a number of advanced abilities. He was able to release shockwaves into the ground, grapple onto Aya and release a deadly blow and his strikes would shatter the ground, making him an even more powerful foe than before. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Templars Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Tier 9 Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Chain Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Murderers Category:Ubisoft Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Pressure Point Users